Naked Prequel
by Commander Xena Shepard
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Prequel to Naked. This is what happened before Bella and Alice split up.

And how their romance began. Femmeslash Bella /Alice All Human.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyers

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Bella Swan I'm eighteen and in my senior year I'm also gay and proud of it. My parents have known since I was in middle school and told me that as long as I'm happy they are fine with it. When I got to high school I came out to my friends and half of them accepted me the other half told me that it was disgusting. I've gotten used to it now but I haven't found the right person yet. I know what your thinking high school is to early to be looking for the right one but I've always been mature for my age or so my parents say.

I'm on my way to art class when I bump into someone because I'm to lost in my thoughts to see them.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I quickly apologized.

"No its my fault I am lost and looking for the art building." the stranger said.

"Maybe I can help I'm heading there now." I replied

"That would be great I'm Alice Brandon by the way." Alice says sticking her hand out to me.

Taking her hand I felt a spark "I'm Bella Swan nice to meet you Alice." I say to her.

After introductions are made we head to art class and make it just in time too.

As we take our seats I think to myself ' She could be the one I've been waiting for.' As our teachers Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Masen (they are the only other gay people that I like) started the class. "Class your assignment is to draw the person next to you." Mr. Masen said. It so happens that I was sitting next to Alice so I started drawing her. Mr. Whitlock walked by and stopped to look at my work. "I'm impressed Bella you are quite the artist." He says. " Thank you sir I take pride in my work." I say. At the end of class I show Alice and she looked shocked that it turned out so good. "Wow Bella that is good!" Alice exclaimed.

After class school was over and we were leaving I said goodbye to Alice and went home happy that I made a friend but she doesn't know that I'm gay. I go to bed that night thinking about her and what she will think of me when she finds out.

A/N: This is my second story so let me know what you think and I'm open to critzism and questions.J


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Prequel to Naked. This is what happened before Bella and Alice split up.

And how their romance began. Femmeslash Bella /Alice All Human.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyer. The name of the song used in this chapter belongs to Savage Garden.

Chapter 2

The next morning after waking up I pick out my clothes and jump in the shower all while thinking about the dream I had last night. In the dream Alice had found out I was gay and told me to stay away from her. I woke up crying wondering if that was really the reaction I was going to get from her. I got out of the shower got dressed did my hair (only girly thing about me) and went down for breakfast.

"Morning, Mom what's for breakfast today?" I ask her.

"Morning, Bella and its eggs and bacon with hash browns." Mom says happily.

"Yum my favorite. What's the occasion?" I asked filling my mouth.

"Your Father and I think you aren't eating enough." Mom replies.

"Well I assure you I am mom." I say with my mouth full again this stuff is great.

"Ok I believe you." Was all she said.

Finishing my food I say goodbye and thank you to may mom and head to school.

When I arrive I'm greeted by a happy Angela. "Bella guess what!" She says. I reply with "Ben asked you out finally." (Ben so happens to be my best friend) She nods her head excitedly and starts talking about what they will be doing on Friday but I wasn't listening. Because at that moment Alice gets out of her car looking amazing. The only think was 'I want you' she looked that good to me.

"Good morning Bella, Did you sleep well?" Alice asked me.

"Good morning Alice, And not really how about you?" I reply

"About the same oh and who's your friend?" Alice asks

"Oh this is Angela Webber." I introduce them properly and can tell they will get along just fine. At that moment the bell rings and we head to class and Ange heads to her trig class. It turns out Alice and I have four classes together plus lunch so we get to spend pretty much the whole day getting to know each other.

At the end of first period I knew Alice moved here from Alaska and that here dad was a big time lawyer working in Seattle, also she has a brother named Emmett that's in collage. 'She seems like a good person to me' I thought to myself but what if that dream becomes real. I told her a little about me also like how I lived in Forks my whole life but wanted to see the world one day. And like that I was an only child but never spoiled like most are. And that my dad was the chief of Police here also that my mom was a chef that owned the local diner. By lunch we couldn't stop talking so we sat together in the back of the lunchroom and kept talking. I kept wondering when the right time was to tell her about my sexual orientation was but didn't see a chance at the moment since we had separate classes to go to so I told her I'd see her in art and went to Spanish class.

It turned out that we didn't have art since Mr. Masen got sick and Mr. Whitlock stayed home to take care of him so I traded numbers with Alice and headed home. Once I got there I started my laundry and did my homework. After mom got home we ate dinner and I went to bed with only one thought on my mind.

'I got to tell Alice soon'

A/N: Sorry its so short I hope to make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Prequel to Naked. This is what happened before Bella and Alice split up.

And how their romance began. Femmeslash Bella /Alice All Human.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyer. The name of the song used in this chapter belongs to Katy Perry.

Chapter 3

Alice pov

My name is Alice Brandon I'm eighteen and in my last year of high school I don't know what I want in life and want to explore my options this year. I just started at Forks high and you would think that a school this small no one would get lost but I have. The guys around here are kind of creepy (especially that Mike guy) so I won't choose one for a tour guide. Hopefully I will find someone to show me around so I won't get lost anymore and I'll stop being late to my classes.

While I was off in my own world I ran into someone.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." The girl apologized quickly.

"No it's my fault I'm lost and looking for the art building." I said wondering if see might show me the way there.

"Maybe I can help I'm heading there now." She says answering my unspoken question.

"That would be great I'm Alice Brandon by the way." I say sticking my hand out to her.

As she took my hand I felt a spark and she said "I'm Bella Swan nice to meet you Alice." After that we headed to art class.

Once we arrived I told the teachers who I was and they told me told me that they were Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Masen (they make a cute couple) they told the class my name and said to sit next to Bella. 'Sweet these teachers are awesome' I think to myself as I take my seat. After I sit down Mr. Masen told the class that the assignment is to draw the person next to us. So I started drawing Bella (it would be better with a sunset) and I end up having a little trouble with the shadowing on her face.

As I worked on my drawing Mr. Whitlock walked up behind Bella and complimented her drawing saying "I'm impressed Bella you are quite the artist." which makes me wonder what she is drawing. "Thank you sir I take pride in my work." Bella says and I wonder if I will get to see it. At the end of class she showed me her completed drawing I was shocked it turned out so great. "Wow Bella that is good." I say impressed.

After class I say good bye to Bella and went home wondering why I was so happy. I went to bed that night wondering if I was gay. And if I am what would Bella think of me.

(The next morning)

The next morning I wake up from a dream where I found out Bella was gay and she accepted me and we were about to go on a date before being awakened by my alarm clock. I got out of bed and picked out the hottest outfit I own just to impress Bella and took a quick shower. After getting out and dressed I fix my hair then head downstairs for breakfast. My dad had already left for work so my step mom Tanya was cooking breakfast. I don't know why she won't let the maid Esme do it (I like her way better).

I said good morning to her but that was about it we don't get along at all (I don't talk about her to anyone). My real mom died when I was very young in a car accident because the roads were to icy. After I finish eating I get in my car and drive to school listening to 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. As I pull into the parking spot I parked in yesterday I see Bella talking to one of her friends. As I stepped out of my car it looked like Bella wasn't paying any attention to her friend she was looking at me 'looks like I got the right affect with this outfit' I think to myself.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" I ask her.

"Good morning Alice, and not really how about you?"

"About the same, oh and who's your friend?" I ask

"Oh this is Angela Webber." She introduced us then the bell rang and we all headed to class. I found out we shared four classes and lunch together so we spent most of the day getting to know each other.

At the end of first period I had told her that we had moved here from Alaska and about my dad being a big time lawyer that works in Seattle. And that I have a brother named Emmett that is in collage but didn't mention Tanya. She told me a little about her to like how her dad is the Police Chief here and her mom owns the local diner. At lunch we hadn't stopped talking so we sat in the back of the room. I kept wondering if I should tell her I think I'm gay but the bell rang before I got the chance and we had different classes. She told me she would see me in art as I headed to history class.

It turned out we didn't have art because Mr. Masen got sick and Mr. Whitlock stayed home to care for him. So Bella and I traded numbers so we could more than just in school and I will need that to escape Tanya. When I got home dad still wasn't home but Tanya had left (thank god). Esme greeted me and made me some dinner even though I told her not to worry about it she wouldn't hear it and made it anyways. After dinner I went to my room and did my homework then went to bed. I fell asleep wit two thoughts in my mind one was 'should I tell Bella' and 'if I do will she run or will she accept me'.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update had a huge test to take. Let me know if its any good.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Prequel to Naked. This is what happened before Bella and Alice split up.

And how their romance began. Femmeslash Bella /Alice All Human.

DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Ms. Stephanie Meyer. The name of the song used in this chapter belongs to Bruno Mars and Pitbull.

Chapter 4

Alice pov

(Saturday morning)

I woke up from the strangest dream about my Dad leaving Tanya (which would be a dream come true for me) and marrying Esme. I would love if that actually happened but my Dad loves her even though she is only using him for the money. I finally climb out of bed and shower looking for something to wear afterwards then head down stairs for breakfast. While I eat I find a note from Dad saying him and Tanya went out for the weekend and that they would be back Monday. I was happy a whole weekend to myself is great no Tanya around to ruin it which she would she really hates me. After I had eaten and cleaned up the house a little I find my phone and text Bella to see what she is doing and start drawing. Twenty minutes go by and suddenly my phone starts ringing ( it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do) and I see that Bella is calling me. After our conversation I asked if she wanted to come over and texted her the address.

Thirty minutes later Bella showed up looking awe-struck at our house.

"Hey Alice your house is huge and beautiful." Bella says still kind of awe-struck.

"Hey and thanks its what my Dad always wanted to raise a family in." I replied.

I showed her around a little and we went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"What do you like to drink?" I ask Bella as I pull out a vanilla coke for me. "Mountain Dew Code Red." she says looking around. I pulled out her soda and handed it to her as she asks, "Who is Tanya?"

"She is my stepmother but she hates me." I say to her.

"Why does she hate you? No one could hate someone as nice as you." Bella says looking confused. "Well I was young when my Dad married her and he always made sure that me and Emmett were taken care of before she was so she threw this huge fit about it and he stopped spending so much time with us and for a while she was happy." I tell her.

"What made her unhappy again and hate you?" She asks politely. "Well as soon as My Dad became a big time lawyer she started being nice to us but only in front of him, while he was away she would yell at us and threaten me when Emmett was at football practice but I called her out on it saying that she only loves the money not my Dad and she hit me but didn't deny it." I told her taking a breath before finishing. " That's why she hates me and I hate her."

" Wow she doesn't sound like the ideal mother figure for anyone." She says taking it in.

" I know but my Dad loves her." I say sadly just then Bella hugs me to comfort me and says "it'll be ok." After that I hear Bella's phone ring (my body don't lie I'm outta my mind let it rain over me.) "That's my parents looking for me I better go maybe you can come over later." She says looking hopeful.

"Sure if your parents don't mind I will." I reply

" Ok I'll see you later bye Alice." She says.

" Bye Bella see you later." I say looking forward to meeting her parents I head upstairs to finish drawing. As I draw I think to my self 'I wonder if Bella's parent will like me.'

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update I've been playing resident evil 6. Let me know if its any good.


End file.
